custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Jared, You're The Leader
Jared, You're the Leader, sometimes called The Imagination Posse Rap/Anthem, is a song in the Jared & Friends franchise. This song is a parody/based on the song, Thomas, You're the Leader, and the video can be found on Youtube. Shortly after, that said video was uploaded, Jared has confirmed a remastered version of the video on the Youtube Channel is currently in production as a special New Years Video, which has been released early on Christmas Day, as that day was equally appropriate In the franchise itself, it was aired at the end of the 2018 New Years Special as a 2017 recap and as a doorway into the new year and season Lyrics It’s the Posse Jared’s the leader! Y’all ready to rock with Robinson? They’re two, they’re four, they’re six, they’re eight Got all love, takin’ out hate! Red, green, brown, and blue They’re a supertastic super crew All with different roles to play Round the old clubhouse and far away Now Masun has joined his friendly pack But who’s this here, right on track! (Chorus): Jared, he’s my number one Smiling in the morning sun Working hard and always having fun! Jared, you’re the leader Jared, you’re the leader (Ok, verse 2, here we go) Jared has his family and friends The list, it’s long and never ends Barney and the D3 got no bluff And MC, she knows her stuff Maddy Macgowan, Benjamin, a pair so true Jay-Jay the Jet Plane, I say, he’s true blue! Digit does his tricks in the sky Everyone’s a friend a mine! (Chorus) ' Let’s not forget our other allies From other worlds in our world, they reside The Winx Club got no slack With the Next Step Dancers at the back The Tarrytown Tyrants got no dread Helga, Arnold the Football Head Raven Baxter here in her home In our imaginary abode! '(Chorus) ' ''(Bridge): LarryBoy, Harry Adri, Alycia, too (Audible Backup: with Emma, Naomi, and Carina) Maddy B, Jordan, Cookie The Supertastic Crew! It’s just not our Posse full of steam There’s Masun and his dream team Jimmy, Cindy, Dennis, and Donald Matilda, Betty Boop, and Dorothy of Oz World Ol’ Motherboard, she keeps in eye With her CyberSquad in line Those villains think it’s tickety-boo The Posse together defeats them through and through '''(Chorus) 2x Trivia/Notes * The song is a parody of Thomas, You're the Leader * The music videos are inspired by mostly Chris Tomson's remake videos of Thomas, You're the Leader, but other remake videos were the inspiration as well (e.g. theThomasFan1991, etc.) *Originally, there was a verse about Natalia and Themba, but it was changed to Maddy Macgowan and Ben for canonical reasons, as Natalia and Themba's relationship is revealed to be non-canon. The Natalia and Themba line is still present in the prototype version *This soon became one of the best song parodies, actually one of the best songs of all, of the franchise. *During Helga and Arnold's mention, Helga's famous 'Move it Football Head' line is used from the Hey Arnold intro, if heard carefully, despite it being quite audible * Video(s)'' First/Prototype Version New Years/Holiday Special Remaster Karaoke Lyric Video Category:Songs Category:Music Category:J&F Discography Category:Jared & Friends